Be Mine
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Valentine's Day


Be Mine

Feb 13

Kitty was at work.

Thankfully her shift was almost over.

It was a slow day so she began thinking about Valentine's day.

It was one of her favorite holidays mainly because of Red.

If you knew Red Forman you would think Valentine's day was just another day to him but what people didn't know was that he went all out for Kitty.

She was wondering how he would top last year.

She already had his present and a sexy negligee.

She was going to try very hard to kick the kids out of the house.

She wanted Red all to herself.

Finally, her shift was over.

Kitty went home and started on dinner.

About 30 minutes later Red walked through the door.

She smiled and Red kissed her cheek.

He said "I'm going to change."

She nodded "and don't try snooping for your present you will never find it!"

He turned around with a confused look on his face "present?"

She grinned " yes present. I know you and I know you'll start looking as soon as my back is turned."

He was still confused "Kitty what are you talking about?"

She stopped smiling "don't you know what tomorrow is?"

He shrugged "should I?"

She was stunned.

He always remembered Valentine's day.

She sighed "never mind it's not important."

He nodded.

Red turned and left the kitchen.

As he headed up the stairs he grinned 'it's working! I can't believe she thought I forgot Valentine's day."

He walked to his bedroom and changed.

He looked in his dresser and pulled out Kitty's present 'she's going to love it!'

10:00 p.m.

Red was locking up the house.

He went upstairs to change and got in bed.

Kitty came out of the bathroom and got in bed.

Red still hadn't mentioned Valentine's day.

Kitty tried one more time "Red, do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

He looked at her "no nothing special. Why do you ask?"

She tried to play it off "no reason."

He nodded and laid down under the covers.

He turned off the light. He turned his back to her and went to sleep.

Kitty frowned 'he didn't kiss me.'

She got comfortable and went to sleep.

The next morning Kitty woke up and sighed when she noticed Red was not beside her.

In the past Red always woke her up by nuzzling her neck or kissing her lips.

She got up and went to the bathroom.

She turned on the light and gasped.

She looked at the counter and there sat a dozen red roses.

She covered her mouth and tried not to cry.

She couldn't believe she thought he forgot.

She smelt the roses and took a shower.

She knew he'd be at work so she would thank him later.

That night Red was cooking dinner.

Kitty was getting ready.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a sexy black dress.

It was very short and showed quite a bit of cleavage but it was for Red was she as comfortable wearing it.

She had her hair straight with a slight curl at the end.

She walked downstairs and saw Red waiting for her.

He was speechless.

She smiled and walked over to him.

She said "do you like it?"

He nodded and finally found his voice "your beautiful."

She blushed.

They walked into the dinning room and ate.

Red couldn't take his eyes off her.

He stared at her breasts.

She rolled her eyes "honey, my eyes are up here."

His eyes snapped up and he grinned.

He gently kissed her.

He lead her to the living room and they sat on his chair.

They exchanged presents.

Kitty captured Red's lips.

Before long Red's hand began to slip under her dress.

"Mmmph Red no...stop!"

She cover his hand with hers.

Red looked at her like she lost her mind.

She smiled "give me 5 minutes."

He sighed and agreed.

She hopped off his lap and went upstairs.

A few minutes later Red heard Kitty's voice floating downstairs.

He went to the bedroom and saw Kitty laying on the bed wearing a beautiful red negligee.

He instantly covered her body with his and kissed her.

His hand slid up her leg and into her panties.

She moaned.

He slipped off her panties and threw them across the room.

She laughed.

He took off her negligee.

She quickly undressed him and kissed her.

He fingered her.

When she was wet enough he gently entered her.

Kitty closed her eyes at their connection.

She ran her hands over his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He buried his face In her neck and nibbled.

He wanted to be sure he would leave a hickey.

All too soon Kitty began whimpering.

He knew she was about to come and he knew he would soon follow.

Kitty squeezed her vaginal walls and cried out.

Red pounded into her and shouted her name.

He collapsed on top of her and rolled off of her taking her with him.

He rubbed her back and she kissed his chest "that was amazing."

He smiled "and you thought I forgot Valentine's day."

She playfully slapped his chest.


End file.
